


Sword Shopping

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swords, Renaissance festivals, and the team shouldn't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Ensemble (or Hardison/Parker/Eliot), Keeping Eliot away from the swords at the Renn Fest](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567356.html?thread=79639612#t79639612)_
> 
> I had thought that Parker was going to steal the sword, but this came out instead.

* * *

“Hands off the sword, man, hands off the sword,” Hardison said, though he seemed to be backing behind Nate when said it. Eliot stopped inspecting the sword long enough to gave him a look.

“I think Hardison's right. Swords are a bad idea,” Nate agreed. “We should go catch one of the shows.”

“I want to see the washing wenches.”

Eliot frowned, looking at Sophie. “You do?”

“I was one once. Did a whole summer's tour. I want to see the competition.”

Eliot shook his head. Figured. Every last one of them was crazy. Speaking of crazy...

“Parker, put down the sword. Now.”


End file.
